1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for transmitting and receiving multimedia data by using Near Field Communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
NFC, which enables an intuitive link between electronic devices, is an advanced wireless communication application technology. In NFC, a non-contact type authentication technology is combined with an Ad-Hoc networking technology based on Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID)-related technology.
The intuitive link of the NFC technology allows a user to easily and safely transmit information, such as, for example, telephone numbers or information required for electronic commerce, by bringing two NFC units into close proximity. The intuitive link also allows the user to perform the exchange of information and an interaction without user intervention relating to a complicated process for setting an environment.
Most electronic devices include NFC units, and each performs a function, such as, for example, a payment, through a mutual touch between the electronic devices.
As described above, the electronic devices, which include the NFC unit, are used to interchange telephone numbers and/or information required for electronic commerce.
However, the NFC function is limited to the exchange of information for a payment.
Also, it is only possible to exchange a very small amount of data. Thus, it is difficult to transmit multimedia data through a communication connection between mobile devices, such as mobile terminals.